1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to treatment of skin tissue, and more particularly to in vivo tissue treatment via light therapy.
2. Description of Related Art
Red light and blue light are part of the visible light spectrum. The effects of light emitting diode (LED) generated red and blue light on human skin are not well characterized.
The photobiomodulatory properties of ultraviolet light have been well characterized in previous studies; however, the photobiomodulatory effects of light in the visible spectrum, which accounts for 40-45% of solar energy, are not well defined. Visible daylight (approximately 400 nm-700 nm) is considered to have minimal deleterious effects on human skin and is therefore relatively safe. Red light is part of the visible light spectrum and its effects on human skin have been studied in the context of laser light sources but little is known about the effects of LED generated red light on normal human skin. Blue light is also part of the visible light spectrum and its effects on human skin are not well documented.
Low level light therapy (LLLT) typically involves applying light in the red to near infrared spectrum in order to photo-stimulate or photo-inhibit the cytochrome C component of the electron transport chain. This photobiomodulatory effect is thought to be mediated by the heme-copper photoacceptors within cytochrome C and results in alteration of cellular properties.
Scars, including hypertrophic scars and keloids, represent a significant clinical burden worldwide that affects many skin types. There are a variety of treatment options for scars and each is associated with various benefits, safety profile, adverse events, financial and time considerations.
Pre-clinical research of scars is especially challenging due to inadequate animal models which limits our understanding of its pathogenesis.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to develop more efficacious treatment options with a minimal risk profile.